Paper Mario: The Nine Ancient Rubees
is an RPG game for the Nintendo Switch created by KingFawful2017, it is the 6th installment of the Paper Mario series. Story The story begins with Peach holding a festival for the Six Ancient Rubees for the Toads to celebrate, but Bowser accidentally crashes the party and he accidentally made the Rubees fly away to certain worlds. And a new wizard villain named Balthazar approaches, with the help of his apprentice Satinka, she blasts Mario to oblivion into the town of Ashborne. Satinka approaches and battles Mario, but Mario defeats her for the first time. WIP Characters Characters who make Cameos as passengers in The Ashborne Express *Wario *Waluigi *Samus Aran *Link *Rosalina *Kirby *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Birdo *Fox *Falco *Sonic *Robin *Kritter *King K. Rool *Tiny Kong *Dixie Kong *Lanky Kong *Ike *Marth Playable Characters File:PMCS_MarioSprite.png|Mario, the main playable character of the game Partners *Goombeth (A female Goomba who has love for technology and science) *Ashley K. Troopa (A female Koopa Troopa in the village of Prairie Dawns) *Peepers (A male Peepa who lives in The Abounded Mansion with his family in Screaming Woods) *Goosie Loosie (A female Goonie who lives in Boracay Island, and helps Mario fly above Gaps) *Hammer Brad (A male troublemaking and mischievous Hammer Bro who lives with his 3 younger cousins, uncle, and aunt, and is also friends with the Jock Bros. in Boracay Island) *Robert B. Omb (A male Bob-Omb who lives in Sherbet Mountaintops) *Fuzzle (A male Fuzzy who lives in The Ashborne Express) WIP Supporting Characters File:PMCS_Peach.png|Princess Peach, one of the supporting protagonists of the game File:PMCS_Luigi.png|Luigi, one of the supporting protagonists of the game File:PMCS_Bowser.png|Bowser, the supporting antagonist of the game File:KammyTTYDsprite.png|Kammy Koopa, The supporting antagonist along with Bowser File:Yoshi_PMCS.png|Yoshi, Mario's loyal companion Antagonists *Balthazar (The main antagonist of the game) *Satinka (The secondary antagonist of the game, she is Balthazar's apprentice) *Bowser (The supporting antagonist) *Kammy Koopa (The supporting antagonist) Locations *Ashborne (Hub World) *Prairie Dawns (Chapter 1) *Screaming Woods (Chapter 2) *Kalimari Dunes (Chapter 3) *Boracay Island (Chapter 4) *Sherbet Mountaintops (Chapter 5) *The Ashborne Express (Chapter 6) *Gelato Hotel (Chapter 7) *Cappuccino Village (Chapter 8) *Latte Town (Chapter 9) *Balthazar's Castle (Chapter 10) Bosses *Satinka (Tutorial 1st Fight, Ashborne) *Skele-Bones (Mini-Boss, Prairie Dawns) *Dracul the Dragon (Prairie Dawns) *Satinka (2nd Fight, Screaming Woods) *Bubba (Screaming Woods) *Koopa-Nubis (Kalimari Dunes) *Bloops the Blooper (Mini-Boss, Boracay Island) *Hammer Brad & The Jock Bros. (Mini-Boss, Boracay Island) *Bertha Bass (Boracay Island) *Satinka (3rd Fight, Sherbet Mountaintops) *Yeti Koopa (Sherbet Mountaintops) WIP Similarities to other Paper Mario games *Dracul the Dragon is The Nine Ancient Rubees equivalent of Hooktail from The Thousand Year Door, while Bracul the Dragon serves as a equivalent of Bonetail, and Gracul serves as a equivalent of Gloomtail. *The 3 games have Clubba bosses, Paper Mario has Tubba Blubba, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door has Macho Grubba, and Paper Mario: The Nine Ancient Rubees has Bubba. *Satinka's role is similar to Jr. Troopa's, Lord Crump's, and O'Chunks'. *Nine Ancient Rubees has a game show called "Bowser's Quiz of Doom!", all of the games have Game Shows. WIP Differences from other Paper Mario games *The game has 9,999 total of coins instead of 999. *The game has the most Chapters out of all the installments. *The item stock behaves similar to the Mario & Luigi series. *The Chapter cutscenes has three instead of the usual two, adding Luigi into one of the cutscenes. *Mario starts his adventure with 20 HP, 20 FP, and 20 BP. *New Menus called "JukeBox" and "Settings" are now added, while "Story Mode" replaces "Press Start". *Rexes from Super Mario World appear as enemies for the first time. *The game has 6 Save Files instead of 4. WIP Trivia *Sonic's quote "Imagine if our series' fanbases could actually get along for once?", is a reference to the Super Mario and Sonic fanbase rivalry. *Waluigi's quote "When i'll be getting my own fan-game, wah?!", is a reference to the Waluigi fans wanting to have a Waluigi game. *One of the answers in Bowser's Quiz of Doom is "Super Bowser 64", "Bowser Kart: Double Dash!!!", and "Paper Bowser: The Thousand Year Door" is a reference to Super Mario 64, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!!, and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs